The present invention generally pertains to communications within a computer network and is particularly directed to controlling communication-access within a computer network.
Many computers are at one time or another connected within a network including one or more other computers for communication with another computer. Such networks include local area networks, the Internet, and computers connected via Internet service providers to the Internet, among others. Many a computer is so coupled to a network by cables and/or modems that the computer is automatically connected within the network for bi-directional communication with another computer within the network whenever the computer is turned on.
There is a desire to protect the security of a network-connected computer by preventing undesired communications between the computer and other computers within the network. Various systems, such as firewalls implemented by hardware devices and/or software, are commonly used in an attempt to provide such security. However, the cost of installing such a system is more than many computer owners want to expend. Also, some firewall systems do not always prevent security breaches.
An undesired communication by a computer with another computer in a network can be detected on some occasions by a computer operator while he is at his computer station, whereupon the computer operator can terminate the detected undesired communication by turning off his computer or by unplugging the coupling of his computer to the network. Also, a computer operator can prevent any undesired communications with his computer from occurring while he is not at his computer station by turning off his computer when he leaves his computer station.
However, because of the time and procedures required to turn a computer back on after it has been turned off (reboot), it is a common practice among many computer operators to leave their computers on when they are not at their computer stations.
There are apparatus for controlling communication-access between a computer network and either a computer or a modem that has a given port for bi-directional communication by the computer or the modem with the network. One such apparatus includes an access-prevention device having a first connector for connection to the given port, a second connector for connection to the network, and switching means connected in series between the first and second connectors for preventing any network communications between the first connector and the second connector; and a manual push-button control device for controlling the switching means to prevent the first connector from receiving any network communications from the second connector and/or to prevent any network communications between the first connector and the second connector.
Another such apparatus includes an access-prevention device having a first connector for connection to the given port, a second Ethernet connector for connection to an “internal” network, a third telephone-line connector for dial-up connection to the Internet; and switching means for connecting the computer to either the internal network or the Internet; and a control device for automatically controlling the switching means of the access-prevention device to disconnect the computer from the internal network during a dial-up session on the Internet and to reconnect the computer to the internal network when the dial-up session is concluded.